Being a Father
by Luc91
Summary: Summary: Troy remembers his daughter growing up and what it's like to be a father. Based on after the last chapter of ‘Come Home’. Please R&R! Oneshot Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Being a Father**

**Summary: Troy remembers his daughter growing up and what it's like to be a father. Based on after the last chapter of 'Come Home'. Please R&R! **

**A/N: Hey guys. I decided since its father's day today I would write a one shot. This is based quite a few years after the end of 'Come Home' so you might want to read that first but you don't have too. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

41 year old Troy Bolton was sat at a table on his own just watching his wife and daughter interact with each other and his new son in-law. Today was his eldest daughter, 21 year old Ella's wedding. She had married her high school sweetheart and best friend since kindergarten, Lucas Wainwright. Troy approved of him because he knew he would never hurt her and when they first started hanging he found out even at a young age Lucas was a pretty good basketball players which was a huge plus in Troy's opinion. 

"Hey. What are you doing?" Troy turned around to see Gabriella, his wife of 22 years, standing up behind him with their 2 year old son, Cory Jack on her hip. They now had 5 children altogether; 21 year old Ella, 14 year old Hayden and Alexander, 9 year old Adele and 2 year old Cory. Taking Cory from Gabriella, who sat in the vacant chair next to him, smiled as his son settled his head on his chest.

"Just thinking about stuff." Troy told her.

"Ella?" Troy nodded as he remembered her, his little girl, his little squeaky, growing up

_**Flashback**_

"_Good morning." Gabriella said giving Troy a kiss on the lips._

"_Good morning to you too." He kissed her again before hearing Ella calling for her daddy. "I'll be back in a few most likely with a little girl." Troy got out of bed before walking to Ella's room._

"_Hey what's the matter princess?" Troy asked opening the door to see her holding her favourite teddy with a basketball tight in her hands._

"_I had a bad dweam daddy." She held her hands up for him to pick her up. He shook his head at his daughter's actions before picking her up and carrying her back to their bedroom as she laid her head on his bare chest._

"_We've got a visitor." Troy said as he walked back in. "She had a bad dream mommy." Troy handed her over to Gabriella before climbing back into the bed himself. Troy wrapped his arm around her. Gabriella leaned into him with Ella on her lap in the middle of them._

"_My tummy still hurts mommy." Ella quietly said._

"_Well it will be for a few days but do you think you can be a brave girl and let it get better and do what mommy and daddy tell you too." Ella nodded as Gabriella kissed her forehead._

"_Do you want daddy to kiss it better?" Troy asked as Ella giggled and nodded at the same time. Troy leant down and kissed her tummy and blew a raspberry on it as Gabriella and Ella laughed._

"_That twickled daddy." Gabriella could see how happy Ella was being around her father. The two of them soon started tickling Gabriella who slid down the bed trying to defend herself. Troy climbed on top of her as they tickled her all three of them laughing and having fun._

_-_

_-_

_25 year old Troy Bolton was still in bed fast asleep while Gabriella Bolton was downstairs making breakfast for their daughter, 5 year old Ella Bolton. It had been over 2 years since everything happened between him and Gabriella and now things were going great in their relationship. _

"_Mommy can we go wake daddy yet?" Ella asked, her big blue eyes that she definitely got from her father, looking up at her mom._

"_Let mommy just put your food away and then we can go get daddy." Gabriella told her as she put the uneaten food left by Ella in the sink before wiping her hands. "Come on then." Gabriella held out her hand as Ella carefully got off the chair and grabbed onto Gabriella's hand. The two walked to the bedroom, Ella dragging Gabriella more like, and smiled when they saw Troy asleep. Ella looked up at her mom with a smile as Gabriella nodded her head giving her permission. With the help of Gabriella, Ella climbed onto the bed and sat on Troy's chest before trying to tickle him with her small hands. Troy stirred as he felt someone on him and knew as soon as he heard the giggle come from the person it was his daughter. Opening his eyes, Troy watched as Ella suddenly grinned and lunged forward at him while he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Happy Father's day daddy!" Ella exclaimed as Troy smiled. No matter what he would never tire of hearing his daughter call him 'daddy'._

"_Thank you squeaky." Troy had given Ella the nickname squeaky because whenever she was out with someone and she didn't know where she was all know people she would be as quiet as a mouse and only let out little squeaks for answers. Troy looked behind Ella and saw Gabriella leaning against the doorframe watching the two. "Isn't mommy going to come in and give daddy a kiss too?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy and Gabriella both watched as Ella jumped of the bed and ran over to Gabriella, pulling her towards the bed._

"_Mommy you told me since its daddy's day we have to do what he says and daddy wants a kiss mommy but not an Ella kiss a mommy kiss." Ella told her as Gabriella laughed and sat on the bed next to Troy and gave him a kiss. "That better daddy?" Ella asked._

"_Yeah but now daddy needs a kiss from Ella." Ella giggled as she climbed back on the bed and gave Troy a wet kiss on the cheek. _

"_There you go daddy." Troy smiled as he pulled his two favourite girls into a hug._

"_So what are we doing today?" Troy asked as Gabriella shrugged._

"_Whatever you feel but that doesn't include spending the day in bed." Gabriella warned as he laughed._

"_Don't worry I won't stay in bed all day since I don't have anyone else occupying the bed." Gabriella gasped and playfully smacked Troy on the arm. _

"_Ahmm Mommy you shouldn't hit people." Ella said in her best naughty voice._

"_Yes mommy you shouldn't be hitting daddy." Troy added amused as Gabriella shook her head at him and smirked._

"_Well mommy will say sorry but daddy said a naughty thing and we don't do that do we?" Ella shook her head._

"_Daddy you have to tell mommy you're sorry if you said a bad thing like I do." Troy rolled his eyes. _

"_Fine. Mommy daddy is very sorry and would like for you to forgive him for saying something naughty." Ella smiled and clapped her hands._

"_Good daddy. Now can we go play some ball with grandpa?" She asked pouting as Troy knew he would give in. He couldn't resist her pouts or eyes when she looked at him all cute and sweet._

"_Why don't you go get ready and daddy will take you in a bit?" Ella nodded before bouncing out the room excitedly. _

"_She's a real daddy's girl you know." Gabriella pointed out as Troy smiled. _

_-_

_-_

"_DAD!" Troy groaned as he walked out of the kitchen to see a 16 year old Ella all dressed up. "Where's mom?" Troy noticed the only other people in the room was their 9 year old twins, Hayden and Alex. When he last checked their 4 year old daughter, Adele was in there too._

"_Well I would guess since both she and Adele are gone, she is putting Adele to bed." Troy told his daughter who groaned. "Why? What's up?"_

"_I so cannot tell you because you are a dad and you will kill me or the other person that might be involved." Troy gave his daughter a look to tell him. "Lucas may have asked me out the other day and I might have agreed." Troy already knew since Gabriella had told him but he knew Ella didn't want him to know. "Please don't kill me or him when he gets here in a few minutes." _

"_Why would I kill him?" Troy asked her. "Me and your mom knew from the moment you and Lucas started hanging out together he would eventually ask you out." Troy told her as Ella blushed and refused to look Troy in the eye."I know Lucas wouldn't hurt you plus you're 16 so if you want to date him you have my approval." Ella hugged her dad as Troy smiled. He knew his baby girl was growing and he knew he would support whatever because he could remember what it was like at first when his dad didn't approve of him and Gabriella dating and Troy singing. Troy was pulled from his thoughts as the doorbell rang and Gabriella who had just walked downstairs from Adele's room answered the door._

"_Hi Mrs Bolton is Ella ready?" Troy and Ella heard Lucas asked Gabriella. Gabriella looked over and smiled when she saw Troy and Ella hugging before Ella got up._

"_Why don't you come in since she's right here?" Troy watched Lucas walk in and his jaw drop at the sight of his daughter. Remembering that same reaction he had when he first picked Gabriella for their first date, Troy looked up and grinned at his wife he returned it. After realizing Lucas and Ella had already spoke he saw Lucas offer her his arm and Ella link hers through. "I'll have her home by 10pm Mr Bolton," Troy looked at him. "Troy." Gabriella closed the door behind them before walking over to Troy and wrapping her arms around his neck and him wrapping his around her waist._

"_She'll be fine. Trust me." Gabriella told him as he kissed her._

"_Eww mommy! Daddy! That's icky." The two turned to see their 9 year old twins pulling disgusted faces at the two while Gabriella rolled her eyes before sitting down next to the twins and Troy joining the three. _

"_Daddy?" Troy looked at Hayden who was looking up at him._

"_What's up Hayden?" Troy asked. _

"_Even though Ella loves someone else now I still love you daddy." Troy smiled as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed the top of her head. _

"_I love you as well daddy." Alex added as he climbed onto Troy's lap too._

"_I love you two too. And I suppose I better not forget mommy too. I love you mommy." Gabriella laughed as she watched Troy hold two of their children._

"_I love you too daddy and you Hayden and Alex." Gabriella told them._

_-_

_-_

_Troy had just walked back into the waiting room after Gabriella had not long delivered their newest addition, a son, Cory Jack Bolton. Right now Ella, the twins, Adele and their parents were all in with Gabriella as Troy left them alone for a bit to take a breath. Troy just sat there for a few minutes before noticing someone had sat next to him. Turning he saw Ella's boyfriend of 3 years, Lucas, sitting next to him looking nervous._

"_You ok Lucas"? Troy asked as Lucas nodded._

"_Congratulations on the new baby." Troy smiled as he leaned forward and looked at Lucas._

"_Thanks but I know something is up so why don't you tell me what's wrong. I could actually do with something to think about before I get back in there to all the craziness." Lucas laughed._

"_There is something I need to ask you." Lucas started. "It's about Ella." Troy smiled. He knew exactly what Lucas was trying to ask him._

"_Why don't you just say it because trust me I think you will get the answer you are looking for. " Troy told him. Lucas took a breath before he spoke again._

"_Troy would it be ok if I asked Ella for her hand in marriage. I'm asking for your blessing because I know how important it is for Ella to know she has your support on everything. I love her more than anything and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know we may be young but I know how I feel and I know there is no one I would rather be with. She's my world and I would never do anything to hurt her." Lucas tasked as Troy smiled. He could tell her nervous Lucas was but he also knew how honest he was being. _

"_Can you promise me right here that you will never hurt her and you will stick by her through whatever life throws at you and not be a coward and walk away like I did?" Troy asked._

"_I promise Troy. I would never leave her because she is too important to me." Lucas answered._

"_Then I would be honoured for you to ask Ella but I warn you know, you do anything to hurt her and I will kill you." Lucas smiled as he shook Troy's hand. _

"_Thanks Troy." _

"_Come on I think we better get back to all the others before they start sending out a search party for me." Troy stood up as he and Lucas walked back to Gabriella' room. Opening the door, Gabriella gave Troy a look seeing the look on his face. Troy just shook his head and sat on the bed next to her where she was holding their new son and their other four children were around them._

_-_

_-_

"_MOM!" Troy and Gabriella were in the living room with Hayden, Alex and Adele relaxing while Cory slept in his bassinet next to them as they watched a movie when they heard Ella shout as she walked back in waking Cory in the process. Seeing the tear stricken girl Gabriella and Troy jumped up while Hayden sorted out Cory._

"_Ella what's the matter?" Gabriella asked worriedly. Ella tried to talk but she couldn't and instead held out her left hand as Gabriella's eyes went wide at the ring on her ring finger. "Is this?" Ella nodded._

"_He finally asked you then. I thought he was never going to get round to it." Troy spoke as Ella and Gabriella looked at him. _

"_You knew?" Gabriella asked putting her hands on her hips. "You knew and never told me what he was planning?"_

"_Oh shush Mrs Bolton. We both know if you knew you wouldn't be able to keep it from squeaky here." Gabriella nodded knowing he was right before turning back to examine the ring on her daughters finger. Troy watched as Ella excitedly talked about everything. Troy knew his little girl was happy and always would be and she would make Lucas just as happy as Gabriella had made him._

_-_

_-_

_Ella was nervously walking back and forth when there was a knock on the door._

"_Come in." She called as Troy appeared. _

"_You ok?" Troy asked as she nodded. "Well that reassures me when you don't look like you can stay still." Troy told her as she looked at him, tears in her eyes evident. "Hey what's wrong?" Troy wrapped his daughter in a tight comforting hug._

"_I'm nervous daddy." Ella whispered as he held her tightly. Today would be the day Ella and Lucas finally got married and Troy knew she was nervous just from looking at her._

"_There is nothing to be nervous about squeaky. Lucas loves you and he will love you always and treat you the way you deserve to be treated". Troy told her._

"_I don't want to let you down daddy." Troy smiled as he held her close._

"_You could never let me down. You have made me and your mom so proud and we love you so much." Ella nodded as she pulled back._

"_You two ready?" Gabriella's voice came round the door. "You look amazingly beautiful sweetie." Gabriella told her._

"_Thank you mommy. Yeah we're ready." Ella answered as Gabriella disappeared and Troy held out his arm for her to take as they made their way to the back of the church. "I love you daddy." Ella whispered as the music started up._

"_I love you too Ella." Troy watched Ella take a deep breath as the doors opened and the two made their way down the aisle where Ella would become Mrs Ella Wainwright. His baby girl had grown up and was no longer a little girl but a beautiful young lady._

_**End Flashback**_

"I can still remember her little voice when I first came back and the way she never wanted anything but her daddy but I know now there is someone she can depend on just as much as me." Troy told Gabriella who smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder before someone sat next to Troy and wrapped their arms around him and Cory.

"And you'll always be the joint number #1 man in my life." Ella whispered into his ear as all their other children wrapped their arms around him and Gabriella. To Troy there was no better feeling then being a father.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope you all like this. Please Review! Thanks!**


End file.
